runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mysterious Discovery
Official Description Development Team * Developer: Valencia I., Pie Agency * Graphics: Ryan S. * Quality Assurance: Hyperactive and Coroxn * Audio: Elf Musician |items= *Pickaxe (Rune or Better) *Oak Planks (Obtained during the quest) *3 Sticks of dynamite (Obtained during quest) *Fuse (Obtained during quest) *Blowup box (Obtained during quest) *Tinderbox (Obtained during quest) }} The Odd Tale Below The Surface Speak to the owner of the Herblore shop north of Bank. *Herbalist: Player! Good to see you. *Player: Good to see you too, sir. *Herbalist: We had recently found something directly below our village, and we are destine to find out. *Player: Of course! What do you need help with? *Herbalist: Go and speak to Tyl. I think he's near the crevice. It's in the forest due west of here. Head west out to the forest and find Tyl. Speak to him. Zeno, Maurania, Heliopoliana, Lartor, Cazmodamerf, Neberozanumine and Lauraine will be there too. *Player: Wow, that's a lot of people! Who are they? *Tyl: I think you know most of them. After all, they helped me get across the Western Sea to this land. *Player: Never knew that. *Tyl: Mmm. I'll properly introduce everyone. *Tyl: As you know, Zeno, the Human Archer, Maurania, the Warrior and Tactician and Heliopoliana, the scout. *Tyl: Lartor is a warrior who originated from our Noctrazian settlement, who still acts human to this day. *Lator: Hey!!! *Tyl: ...went to the Fremennik Pronvince, and did her trials to become one. *Player: (If they had done the Fremennik Trials) I did too! My name is (Fremennik Name). *Lator: I'm surprised to actually see you! *Tyl: Ehem, anyways, Cazmodamerf is our navigator. He's usually a concentrated person who takes his job seriously. But, we always find our place and location in land or sea. *Tyl: Neberozanumine is my companion who sailed across the rough waters of Hiy'murmun's tears. Often, we usually attack Pirate camps and destroy them. *Tyl: At last, Lauranie is our Seer who studied in Seers' Village when we were back west. When she came back she became our elder due to her great knowledge of things. *Player: Nice to meet all of you! I'm Player! *Tyl: Question, what have you done in the name of who? *Player: Well... You can choose whatever line that's available on the list and choose your preferred god who you fought for the name for. *Tyl: Ah. I see. But, we should get going underneath the surface if we are to find out where that mysterious source was. *Player: Right! Redstone and Mines Get your Rune pickaxe ready, for this will require a Rune pickaxe or higher for this part. Behind you, you'll see the rest of Tyl's party, and you will encounter a few rocks in the way. Behind them, is a large cave room that has loads of weird minerals. *Tyl: Here we are folks! We are underneath the city of Entowesnensettoh! Everyone takes a look around. *Lator: Eh? What are those red things below? *Neberozanumine: Could this be it? Zeno, is this the cave you saw in your dream last night? *Zeno: Yes. *Heliopoliana: How are we going to get down there? *Maurania: I say, we just jump down there! *Zeno: No! That's a foolish idea. That will get us killed! *Player: How about you just leave this to me? I have exceptional skills in exploring dungeons, repairing and creating ramps, and can jump down easily! *Zeno: Alright, we leave it to you. You will be given 3 sticks of dynamite, a fuse and a blowup box. You will also be handed a tinderbox, but if you already bring one, you can just drop one of them. Along the way, you will see some hotspots for you to build Ramps. Oak planks are required, but there are a few of them in a constructor's bag. They're all noted, but you will be notified by Heliopoliana. *Heliopoliana: Ooooh! Bank notes! If you hand them to me, I can quickly get access to a local bank for you and make them into un-noted! You are required to accept this service. If you do not have enough room, just talk to Heliopoliana for more planks. Every level has a different traveler's bag. There are also huge gaps in between a few areas that you can jump over. Note, you will never fail jumping them, so you are fine. Continue doing this until you reach the bottom. *Zeno: It's behind these rocks, but they are hard to penetrate through with just a mere pickaxe. It will take a lifetime! *Player: That is why we have this set! Stand back! Put the three fuse sticks on different parts of the rock, and connect them to the fuse and you will lay down the fuse box. When you press it, the rocks will explode and inside, will be red rocks. *Zeno: Redstone! Exactly where I found it in my dreams! *Tyl: Eh? Redstone? *Zeno: It's a new type of mechanic! Player, you need a Rune pickaxe or better to mine this, so if you don't have one, ask Helio for banking services! You can now talk to Heliopoliana for banking services. With your pickaxe, mine the Rocks and you will get some Redstone ore. Use it on Zeno. *Zeno: Alright, let's head back to the surface! The Uses of Redstone Mine away 6 Redstones and travel back to the surface by leaving the cave. You'll end up right directly below the village with your allies. Head back to Zeno's house near the docks and talk to him. His house will now have a few mechanisms inside. *Player: Okay, I got some Redstone, now what? *Zeno: You did? That's great Player! *Zeno: The secret within the redstone is marvelous! It acts as a power source for certain mechanisms you create. For example, if you want to create an automatic forage where it creates pickaxes from a machine, you can do so by using the power of redstone. There are different types of machinery parts you can use. The first is the Redstone wire. To make Redstone wire, just use the redstone on a spinning wheel, and craft it into one. This is your first step towards creating a machine, as it's the power sender. The second is the Redstone box. To make a Redstone box, simply use the redstone in the furnace to creating a bar. Once you had done this, it will become a power source. There are more redstone parts that are mentioned in a book I had made inside of my bookcase. *Player: How interesting! *Zeno: Yes, and there is much more weirder things below the surface! It's best you head back to Tyl now. He's expecting to talk to you, and he looks anxious about something. *Player: Thanks Zeno, that was some adventure! *Zeno: Indeed! Fair well! Back to Tyl Go back to Tyl who is on the docks again, and you will see him with a different animation that looks similar to a pirate, but he walks the same. He will be tapping his foot eagerly. Speak to him. *Tyl: Player... I have some bad news... *Player: What is it? *Tyl: What we had done, was a big mistake... *Player: Tyl?- *Tyl: We need more supplies! But we have no demand, therefore- *Player: TYL! *Tyl: Agh, I'm sorry Player, there is just something disturbing me about trade... But that is for another time. *Player: Right. Later! *Tyl: Wait! Aren't you gonna take your reward? *Player: Oh yes! Rewards * * * * * 6 Redstone ore * Access to the Redstone mines, and some of the underground parts of Entowesnensettoh * Access to parts of the forest west of the village Trivia * Redstone is a Minecraft mineral, and this quest is a major reference to it.